You played me!
by hermy81290
Summary: seventh chapter has changed.Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron’s love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend.
1. Dirty lies

**You played me!**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces.**

**Chapter 1- Dirty lies**

"**Ring, Ring" The phone in the house goes off, Hermione is out at work as a mediwitch, luckily Ronald is the only person to take the call. He picks up the phone and sighs; it is only Ginny, telling him to remember that mum's birthday party was tonight. He puts down the receiver wiping sweat off his brow, pushing his Flaming hair off his face. When the phone rings again. He picks up the phone once more, this time a silky, woman's voice answers; it's Gwendolyn Harris, the blonde woman from the other side of London, to where Ron and Hermione are staying. She tells him the usual, asking him whether he has decided yet, whether his love life is running smoothly, whether he and Hermione are still together. **

" **Gwen, I don't want to rush you but I think that Hermione is coming home, so if you need to say something, make it quick." **

**Ron mumbled down the phone as Hermione stepped through the front door, she stopped just short of the living room where Ronald was talking and listened. **

"**Ok, I don't want to shock you or anything, but you know you might have to tell Hermione about us."**

"**Why do I have to tell Hermione?" Ron replied as Hermione tutted quietly outside the doorway. **

"**Because I'm pregnant, Ron, with your baby. If you don't tell Hermione, I will come and tell her myself, because I can't do this alone. I refuse for any baby of mine to be brought up without a father, and it's too late for abortion." **

**Ron's face turned a pale green, he hung up on Gwen and fell back onto the sofa. What was he to do? He would lose his already dying relationship with Hermione, if he told her, but even though the relationship was almost gone, he still had respect from his friends and family. **

**He would almost certainly lose any respect he once had, but maybe he had to do the grown up thing for once in his life. Own up to what he has done and take the consequences. Nah, this is Ron, he will lie through his back teeth and try and put off telling Hermione for a long as possible.**


	2. Secrets revealed

**You played me!**

**Summary:  Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces.**

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed 

Hermione dumped herself beside her boyfriend on the sofa, and looked it him for a good minute, until he turned round and nearly fell to the floor with shock.

" **Hermione, darling. How long have you been here?" Ron replied in the most normal voice he could muster. Hermione just stared at him before replying **

" **Oh, just long enough to hear, YOU ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME!" Hermione stormed off and flopped onto her bed, they did not sleep together anymore. She was just contemplating whether to make a surprise visit to Harry's flat, in Nottingham. It would take seconds if she apparated, and maybe he would let her stay, after having an argument with Ronald. What was she thinking, of course he'd let her stay, Harry had, what was practically a hotel in his modest flat. He always had about half the wizarding world staying at his home, but Harry vowed to always allow people to, because it got rather boring being alone all day.**

**Ron meanwhile was on the phone to Gwendolyn, guessing that Hermione had probably gone to Harry's place. Ron and Harry had spoken once since leaving Hogwarts a few years previously, and that was only at Mrs Weasleys birthday party, the year they left school, because they were always busy. Harry was always invited to the Weasley parties and all the little cousins and nephews loved to sit and listen to enthralling recounts of the trio's adventures. It seemed he loved children and Molly was always telling anyone who would listen, how good a father he would make. Henry James, Bill and Fleur's three-year-old son, would stand by the window waiting for Harry to arrive, and then as soon as the door opened he would run and leap into Harry's arms. But the most heart-warming thing about the whole agenda was Harry, deprived of love for his whole life, and embraced Henry like his own.**

" **Hello Gwen, look the wife is out, so can we chat about the kid." Ron said quite audibly, loud enough to make Hermione stand to listen. **

" **Ronald, look I know this is incredibly hard for you but you know, your relationship is down the drain anyway, so why not leave her. You know you had a good time, the night you decided to knock me up." She almost whispered that last part down the phone, leaving Ron feeling like an idiot. Hermione moved closer to hear the next words, but what she heard, almost broke her heart.**

" **Look Gwen, I love 'mione, but you're right, if you are carrying my baby I can't go on lying to her. She means the world to me, but I'm sure she will survive, she is strong that girl." **

**By the end of the call Hermione was in tears, she stormed off to her room, wiped her tear filled eyes and decided that she would wait until after the party to confront him.**


	3. The party

**You played me!**

**Summary:  Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces.**

Chapter3: The party 

**Hermione was just blow drying her hair with the end of her wand, when Ron called out **

" **Hey, 'mione are you finished, because it's time to go."**

**Hermione tied her hair back into a loose bun; Ron never appreciated her efforts anyway, picked up the bottom of her long blue dress and stepped outside into the black, night sky. Hermione and Ron took a portkey to the Burrow, and upon arriving proceeded to their usual places. Ron would go and find his Cousin Matthew, fellow Chudley cannons fan, and Hermione would search for Molly to thank her for the invite. Ron found Matt sat in a group of fellow family members, waiting possibly for Harry to arrive, they were staring at the window in hope. **

**Ron asked Chloe, his niece why they were all staring out of the window,**

" **Uncle Harry said he might not be able to make it. But we want him to, he said he will probably be too late." She said in a sweet, sad voice.**

**But just at that moment Henry James screamed **

" **Here comes Harry!" Ron was pushed over onto the floor in a stampede of children heading for the front door, Molly and some of the other adults came towards the door too. Harry pushed the door open, and fell over onto the pathway laughing as the kids pulled at his hair and clothes until He chuckled **

" **Hey, who wants to try these new sweets, Favourite fruit lollys. They change to whatever your favourite fruit is, go on help yourselves!"**

**He threw the bag to the ground and watched as each of the children grabbed a handful of sweets, he smiled and turned to the adults waiting by the doorway. **

" **Hey everyone" he replied sheepishly, staring at each of them in turn as they said their welcomes. Molly was last, she hugged him like a son and whispered " You've made their dreams come true, they really love you, you know." Harry smiled pleasantly, as he and the children were ushered in by Molly.**

**Music was playing on the muggle radio, set up by Arthur Weasley two years ago, Tonks, Lupin, and Molly were dancing wildly along with many of the children, Party food was set up in the magically enlarged kitchen and the newly installed playground set was proving popular with the children. Ron was chatting to Matthew about the quidditch world cup and the Cannons chances of victory where-as Hermione was sat outside on the grass next to the river running through the garden. Sobbing quietly, she didn't notice Harry running up to her, and sitting down beside her.**

"**Hey Hermione, what's wrong. It's not Ron again is it?" He asked running his hand through his already messy hair, his eyes shining brightly. Damn the eyes. She could never lie to him because he had a funny way of knowing whether someone was being truthful. **

"**Oh, it's just, well… I heard Ron on the phone, talking to some woman named Gwen…" Hermione paused while Harry mumbled **

" **I hope you are gonna tell me, that Gwen is a marriage councillor or something." Harry knew instantly she was lying, he threw his arm around her **

" **Oh my god, She's pregnant isn't she, with Ron's child!" **

**She nodded her head slowly and he told her that everything was going to be alright. Harry and Hermione walked back to the house where Ron was preparing to sing, Hermione and Harry sat down and listened.**

****

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My witch on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you some real true confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you some real true confessions

Now this gon' be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do  
Got me talkin' to myself askin' how I'm gon' tell you  
'bout that chick I never told you I was creeping with, creeping with  
Said she's gotten pregnant and she's keepin' it  
The first thing that came to mind was you  
Second thing was how do I know if it's mine and is it true  
Third thing was me wishin' that I never did what I did  
How I ain't ready for no kid and bye bye to our relationship

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you some real true confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you some real true confessions

Sittin here stuck on stupid, tryna figure out  
When, what, and how I'mma let this come out of my mouth  
Said it ain't gon' be easy  
But I need to stop thinkin'now im singing  
Being a dork and getting over with, over with  
I'm singing you this song  
Gonna race back to my place  
Singing to myself  
Now tellin it right to your face.  
I understand if you don't wanna come near me,  
Im sayin "one second baby please hear me"

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you some real true confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you some real true confessions

This by far is the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do  
To tell you, the woman I loved  
That I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely even know  
I hope you can accept the fact that I'm gonna take this kid,  
And you don't have to give me another chance  
This ain't about my career  
This ain't about my life  
It's about us  
But,

These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man I'm throwed and I don't know what to do  
I guess I gotta give you some real true confessions  
If I'm gonna tell it then I gotta tell it all  
Damn near cried when I got that phone call  
I'm so throwed and I don't know what to do  
But to give you some real true confessions  



	4. The song fight

**You played me!**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces.**

**Chapter4: The song fight**

**Ron came away from the mic, the room looked disgusted and Hermione was sobbing hysterically, and he was just about to head out of the door, to go home, when Harry stopped him.**

" **Just let me go Harry, I don't need you on my case. It's not your problem." Ron tried to loosen the grip on his arm, when Harry replied " It's my problem, when you hurt Hermione, It's my problem then. Your girlfriend has been coming to me for months, asking what she should do, about you, so don't ever say it isn't my problem." Harry tied him up, and sent him flying into the living room.**

" **Hermione, darling, please stop him, he's gone insane!" Ron yelled frantically, but she just replied airily " No, carry on Harry." It was no use, no one; not even his mother would stop him.**

**Harry then began to sing;**

"**This is what it's like falling out of love  
This is the way you lose your very best friend  
This is how it feels when it's all over  
This is just the way a true love ends **

First of all, there's no one you can talk to  
When there is, they just don't seem to hear  
Words don't seem to matter much, anyway  
They can't describe the pain, they can't explain the fear  
Then the nights grow cold and hard to live through  
Still, you hate to see the morning come  
Somehow tomorrow doesn't matter much anymore  
The future holds no promise, your life's already done

This is what it's like falling out of love  
This is the way you lose your very best friend  
This is how it feels when it's all over  
This is just the way a true love ends

Then you find your heart no longer flutters  
And you no longer look through a lover's eyes  
What's to see when the world falls down around you?  
You simply can't believe it, but it comes as no surprise

This is what it's like falling out of love  
This is the way you lose your very best friend  
This is how it feels when it's all over  
This is just the way a true love ends

What's this sense of failure? It's such an incredible loss  
It's all the things you'll never do  
and all the dreams that will never come true

This is what it's like falling out of love  
This is the way you lose your very best friend  
This is how it feels when it's all over  
This is just the way a true love ends  
Oh, this is just the way a true love ends  
I don't believe a true love ever ends"

Ron was never seen again after escaping that night, it had been almost a year, since Hermione had moved into Harry's place temporarily, and it was a normal day of lounging around watching films. Hermione turned to Harry and said

" Harry, what would you say, if I told you, I think I am falling in love with you." He turned round, flashing his gooey, emerald eyes " I'd say I loved you too." He smiled, " But who would want to be with a useless loser like me. People only like me because I'm the 'famous, boy-who-lived', not because they genuinely like me. I've never had a real girlfriend, the only thing I want to do is settle down and start my own family, but I need to find a girl who loves me." He sighed and went back to watching Bridget Jones diary, he loved romantic comedy films, which was kind of girlie, but Harry had always been touchy feely with emotions.


	5. I love you as a friend

**You played me!**

**Summary:  Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces.**

**Chapter5: I love you (as a friend)**

**The worst thing you could possibly tell a girl, in love with you is that you are good friends or that you see them as family. But strangely, Hermione decided a friend was exactly what she needed at that moment.**

**Harry had been so supportive to her, getting her breakfast in bed, buying her new clothes, as all her other stuff stayed at Ron's house in London. He had willingly taken in Crookshanks whom now was quite old, and mostly slept on Hermione's bed next door to Harry's bedroom. He had often heard Hermione cry in the middle of the night, but wouldn't tell her, that would be invading her private feelings.**

**It was another night, the stars were glowing, Crookshanks was asleep on the sofa, Hermione was reading a book and Harry was watching the rainfall outside before getting into bed. It was a horrible night and Harry woke up to a figure tugging at his pyjama sleeve **

" **Harry, wake up, Pleeeeease" Harry stirred and grasped for his glasses off the bedside table, he saw Hermione in tears, and sat upright. **

" **Hermione, what's the matter, it's really early?" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Hermione shivered and spoke **

" **I've been trying to wake you up. I hate thunder, it's really scary can I stay with you." Harry looked at a tear stricken Hermione grinned and said " Of course you can, get in here, you look freezing!" Hermione cautiously took a place inside his warm bed, and sat up covering herself with the blankets and duvet. Harry replied softly " I'll wait until you fall asleep, ok." Hermione nodded and lay down while Harry stroked her hair, he didn't know why he was, but his mind was screaming with excitement. He began to sing **

"**When you're down and troubled  
and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me  
and soon I will be there  
to brighten up even your darkest nights. **

**You just call out my name,  
and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running,  
oh yeah baby to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
all you have to do is call  
and I'll be there, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
You've got a friend. **

**If the sky above you  
should turn dark and full of clouds  
and that old north wind  
should begin to blow  
Keep your head together  
and call my name out loud  
and soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
**

**You just call out my name  
and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
all you got to do is call  
and I'll be there, yes I will…"**

**Harry lay down next to Hermione and smiled letting his hand rest on her side. Hermione whispered " You've got a friend."**


	6. gabrielle and melissa

**You played me!**

**Summary: Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces. This chapter involves talk about a death. Although it isn't greatly detailed, it may not be to everyone's taste.**

**Chapter6: Gabrielle and Melissa.**

**The sun was just beginning to rise when Hermione woke up the following morning; feeling like last night was the best night's sleep she'd had in ages. Suddenly Hermione realised her left arm was being held captive, she turned her head, which is difficult when your left side of your body is incapable of movement and got a face full of black hair. Mm, she thought, Harry's smelt of Limes and apricots, a very weird combination, but smelt nice all the same, just at that moment, Harry stirred. **

"**Morning 'Mione" he yawned stretching up and grinning, **

"**Well it would be great, if you weren't laying on my arm." Harry blushed and mumbled a few apologies before she told him to shut up. Hermione left for her room, to go get ready, for a trip to Diagon alley- she wanted to browse Flourish and blots, to find that new book on Arithmancy.**

**Harry, on the other hand chucked on a white shirt and a pair of old jeans and headed out to the muggle supermarket, money in hand. **

**The saleswoman, was a small lady, who reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley (Molly), she had curly red hair and a welcoming smile, although she had only worked there for about a week so he didn't really know her. **

"**Hello, there Mr Potter, having a nice day?" the saleswoman, called Gabrielle according to her nametag, asked. **

"**Oh yes, just peachy and… Hang on, how did you know my name, I never told you!" Harry exclaimed puzzled as to why, she could know who he is.**

**Gabrielle, suddenly closed the shop door, pulled down the blinds and locked the door, at this moment, Harry wished he was in the wizarding world, where he could use his wand all the time without muggles questioning him. " What are you doing?" **

**Gabrielle laughed and suddenly Harry realised that the woman in front of him, was now sporting light blonde hair, a almost porcelain looking face and was wearing elegant blue dress robes. **

" **Hello, Harry. It's Gabrielle Delacour, you know the girl you saved from the lake at Hogwarts. Do you remember me?" She smiled and stepped forward towards him.**

**Harry stood there shocked, wondering what to say to her, " Hello, yeah I remember you, Fleur's sister. When did you get here? I thought you were in France with your family."**

**Gabrielle laughed " Well when my sister married Bill, my parents thought they should move over to Britain. We live not far from here actually, so I got a job at this supermarket, hoping that one day I'll be able to afford to get my own place." **

**Harry excused himself for his rudeness and told Gabrielle that he needed to head home, because he promised a trip to Diagon alley with Hermione, but Gabrielle insisted she came along too.**

**So Harry and Gabrielle made the trip back to his flat, where Hermione was sat watching dirty dancing. **

" **Oh, Hi Harry." Her head turned to Gabrielle, obviously trying to guess who it was, Gabrielle stepped forward to greet her, " Hello, I'm Gabrielle Delacour, I do believe we have met before, Hermione is it."**

**Hermione replicated Harry's look from before, and spoke " Hello, you didn't come to Bill and Fleur's wedding did you?" Gabrielle, let out a sob and explained **

" **No, I didn't go. But only because my best friend, Melissa Dewberry got ill that weekend, and…"**

**Suddenly, she broke down in a fit of tears, Harry and Hermione knew that Gabrielle and Melissa had been friend's since the age of three then just before they were to begin Beauxbatons the trouble started.**

**Flash back**

**Gabrielle and Melissa used to play at each other's houses everyday, as they were home schooled in the evenings, both growing up in wizarding families. Now on the 25th August, just six days before term started, Gabrielle went round to Melissa's to ask whether she could play today, now they were both almost eleven they seemed old enough to do this themselves. Anyway, Gabrielle knocked on the door like normal, and found a distressed woman at the door- Melissa's mother, sobbing and sniffling. She led Gabrielle to the fireplace and flooed Emily Delacour- Gabrielle's mother asking for permission to take her daughter to the hospital.**

**They travelled to St Mungo's where they headed to a secret area, which was where the emergency accident's patients were kept. Mrs Dewberry was sobbing as they went to a bed where a little girl, with wavy brown hair and a petite frame was struggling to talk, being fed food through a drip system. Gabrielle walked slowly up to the bed and realised that it was Melissa, wondering why her best friend was in Hospital, she asked her " What are you doing in hospital, Lissy?" The fragile girl began to talk softly " Tell mum, dad and everyone that I love them, please. Oh and keep this forever, remember me always and don't let anything ruin your life. It's too precious, goodbye Gabby see you soon." Suddenly a loud beeping sound filled the room, The Dewberry's were crying hysterically, the doctors were wiping tears from their eyes and Gabrielle was holding a Purple stone attached to a gold chain necklace. **

**That was the last time Gabrielle ever saw her best friend, she couldn't go to the funeral, because her parents moved to England but she did manage to find out that, Melissa died from a rare disease, found in the wizarding world called Magiccelldeformity or MCD. This was where the magical cells in the body were damaged, often during a difficult birth. Meaning that when a child showed true magical powers, often around the age of starting wizard schooling the cells would begin to take over, killing the normal cells in the body, to feed the magical cells. This disease was extremely rare and there was no cure, the wizarding world couldn't stop everything, and death was one of them. **

**Gabrielle had gone home a short while ago, after being soothed by Harry and Hermione who explained that Melissa wouldn't have wanted her to be upset like this. They walked her back to the shop and when they arrived back at the flat, they found a letter on Harry's bed addressed to them both.**

**Harry picked up the letter and read **

" **Dear Mister Potter and Miss Granger, Your presence is requested at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry, to celebrate the anniversary of Mrs Fleur Danielle Michelle Delacour-Weasley and Mr Bill Fabian Weasley. You should arrive by the 31st august and you are invited to spend the first week of term in the guest quarters of the Gryffindor tower, if you would like. Also there is another favour I would like to ask of you, would you be willing to take up positions of teachers in this school, I know that it will be hard returning to the castle but we are in dire need of teachers. Many of our staff left during the devastating events of your sixth year upon which the school was closed, we understand though, the need to train young witches and wizards, to carry on our legacies. Miss Granger, we would like you to take place of Charms teacher as Prof. Filius Flitwick died, as you may know, three years ago, during a raid upon his home. Mr Potter, we would like to offer you the DADA position, please reply ASAP, we will discuss this further on the 31st.**

**Yours, Minerva McGonagall**

**Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."**

"**Wow!" was all Hermione could say when the letter was finished, she and Harry stood for a moment before Hermione said, " Well, I have always wanted to teach…"**


	7. Decisions

**You played me!**

**Summary: **

**Hermione and Ron were an item, but when Ron's love becomes questionable and Hermione finds out about his dirty secrets, she discovers her other best friend as been right all along. Based on a R/HG ship that goes wrong, H/HG I'm guessing it will be from my plans. Songfic. I know the chapters might be short but I wrote them in pieces. **

**A/N- This chapter is a little short but I wasn't going to put this in and just cut straight to them at Hogwarts, but it didn't feel right. The next chapter will maybe get us further along to the story, because soon we find out what happened to Ron and Gwen. (Well I sort of know, but don't if you catch my drift. This is a story where I am writing what I feel fits at the time)**

**Chapter7: Decisions**

**Harry and Hermione had been contemplating Minerva's request for a while and today was no exception. The pair found themselves sat on the sofa in the flat drinking coffee, staring at the pale walls which seemed only to reflect their mood. **

"**But Harry, they need us there, you heard McGonagall, they're desperate for us to go. Please Harry, do this for me." Hermione pleaded, he sighed and turned to his bushy haired friend**

" **Well if we are going, you have to pack." She smiled and ran to her bedroom, and started chucking things into her trunk, before she remembered her wand would make things faster. When the packing was done she levitated her trunk to the living room and sat on the sofa, tapping her foot impatiently, to hurry Harry up.**

**He shouted from the bedroom, " God, Hermione we don't have to be there until tomorrow, I'm sure they don't want us intruding." **

**The real reason Harry had been trying to delay the visit, was because of a little problem he had with the past and something he never thought he would have to see again. He had done little since leaving Hogwarts and was living off his savings in Gringotts and little Auror jobs now and again; Hermione meanwhile worked part time in a bookstore, which was perfect because she loved books. **

**It was ten minutes later and what felt to Harry like ten years of Hermione's impatient tutting, that Harry finally dragged his trunk out of his, strangely clean bedroom. Hermione rolled her eyes when he saw him struggling to carry his stuff, she grabbed her wand and levitated his stuff out of his hands, while Harry levitated Hermione's stuff to the fireplace. Emerald green flames were filling the hearth and the bags were put into the fireplace, the cleverest of the pair grabbed the powder from the pot next to the fire and threw it into the flames shouting 'the Headmistresses office, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry'. The bags vanished and both Harry and Hermione stepped forward towards the roaring fire, however Harry stopped and ever acting the gentleman, spoke "After you, Hermione". Unfortunately when she was about to throw the Floo powder into the flames she sneezed and fell causing Harry and herself to land directly into the fireplace and end up head to toe in soot. The pair laughed and Hermione dropped the powder; he said the words and they disappeared, less than a second later.**

**McGonagall, meanwhile was pacing the office wondering whether the two best friends had changed much, the last time she had seen them was about a month after the defeat of the Dark lord, Voldemort. Back then she could remember Harry saying to her, that he hoped he could meet someone he loved and have the family he never got to experience, she watched him stare at Hermione and could tell his expression was one of longing. She had heard things of course, the golden trio, as they were nicknamed had their lives printed in the papers. Minerva had heard that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were together of course, but she had also heard that Ron had cheated on the young witch and knew that she had turned to Harry for comfort.**

**Suddenly, the head's thought's turned to the heap of robes lying on her floor, the bundle moved and McGonagall saw two slightly ruffled adults standing on her carpet, spreading soot around the room. One she recognised immediately, that bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, had to Hermione Granger, the other she supposed was Harry Potter, he looked a lot different. He still had a skinny frame but had grown in height, his eyes hadn't changed but seemed more vibrant, and on the whole he seemed to be oozing confidence. The head took one look at the pair and smiled**

" **It sure is good to have you back, the place seems empty without the old students around."**

**She motioned for the two ex-students to take a seat, cleaning them off using her wand, and suddenly Harry felt a very warm feeling in his shoulder, he turned and found that Fawkes was sat upon him.**

**Hermione however turned to the head and asked, **

" **We have come to except your offer to teach here. What are the details?"**

**Minerva replied, " Well the term starts as you know on September the 1st, you will be sitting ate the head table on the far left seats. You can use the time until then to plane lessons; of course you get unrestricted use of the library including the restricted section. We require you to be sensible, that means Mr Potter, treating all students fairly, even Slytherins. We ask you to dress sensibly and Miss Granger you are in charge of the prefect meetings, Mr Potter we would like to ask you if you were willing to take part in a Duelling course? We have asked if any would be interested and the response was amazing. Oh and I must not forget, your rooms are on the fourth floor next to the history of magic classroom, you can change your password when you arrive there today."**

**Hermione and Harry, had spent the last discussion just nodding occasionally, until Harry heard the duelling course mentioned of course, but he accepted and the pair went off to find their rooms. **

**They changed the password to 'Harry Potter is sexy' and Hermione's protest went on throughout the evening, soon night approached and both of our young adults went to their separate bedrooms, turning off the light for a peaceful night's sleep. What they both didn't know was tomorrow was going to bring a surprise to all, for not only were they going to visit a tomb, they were going to find out what became of their fellow teachers.**


End file.
